Walking in the Phoenix WonderLand
by EdwardLove4Eva
Summary: Edward was Bella's first love and her best friend Alice's older brother. He moves out and she rarely sees him. Then she moves to Washington. What if she runs into him again? What does Edward feel about Bella? Usual Pairings and CharliexRenee
1. The Juice Bar Reunion

Chapter One BPOV (Bella)

_Hey, guys!! This is my very first FanFic so I hope you like it. I've not been much of a writer except for my diary, so I would appreciate many constructive criticism I'm sure you're all itching to write!! I know it's a lot of reading, but please... I really want to get better!! My chapters will get longer as story progresses. Hopefully. Heehee..._

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer_

**The Juice Bar Reunion**

**Chapter One BPOV (Bella)**

The first semester of my senior year of high school had finally come to an end, which meant one thing: winter break with my best friend Alice in sunny Arizona. When I left Arizona to live in rainy Washington because of my parents' jobs, I thought I would just die from the deprivation of sunshine and all the friendships that had become so important to me. Take Alice, for example.

She had been my best friend since third grade, when I moved from San Diego. That's why although I moved to a place that was fourteen hundred miles away in the middle of my freshman year, we made it an annual tradition for me to visit her during winter break, and for her to visit me during summer break. It suited us both perfectly, due to Arizona's excruciating heat in summer and Oregon's endless rain in the winter.

This year, though, was different. I just had my 18th birthday in November, and I was officially an adult, finally achieving much-awaited freedom. Well, in most other households I would have been given that sweet gift of freedom, at least.

Here's the thing about my parents: my parents are WAY overprotective. My dad, Charlie, is a cop who's seen too many teens break the law without "adequate adult supervision" to let his newly adult teenage daughter visit her friend's house fourteen hundred miles away. My mom, Renee, is a shrink and helps "troubled teens." That's to say, troubled teens with parents who had enough money to send them to therapy for three hundred bucks an hour. As a result of everyday spent with messed up kids, they tended to think it was only a matter of time before I slipped and got either pregnant or arrested, and I was generally smothered by their over protectiveness.

That winter was not an exception. My parents and my older brother, Emmet, had decided to come along with me on my winter break, making it a family vacation.

Having my family tag along also meant that I had to do all the family activities I absolutely detested, like bicycling. Of course, that was exactly what we did the first day of my usually wonderful winter break. I had always had balance problems, and bicycling was definitely not one of my favorite leisure activities. However, something happened on that ride that changed the meaning of bicycling.

It was seventy degrees, despite it being only a few days before Christmas, and my family and I stopped at a local juice bar for a cool smoothie. There, behind the counter was my first and only crush, my Prince Charming, my _everything_, Edward, in all his emerald-eyed glory, staring at me as if I had grown another head.

He was Alice's older brother by four years, so I hadn't seen much of him especially since he moved on to college. So he was the last person I had expected to see after moving to Oregon, partly because of my reasonable belief that he was an angel sent from above, and there was no way he would even bother to remember me. After all, he had been the most popular senior, and I was only a freshman with braces, glasses, and frizzy hair that made my head look about three times its normal size.

We just stood there, with me wondering if he had recognized me after all. I guessed that he had from the way he was staring at me.

"Ma… May I take your order?" he stuttered behind the counter.

Of course he didn't remember me. I was just a plain Jane. Well, not really. My name is Isabella, Bella. Or Bells, as my parents and close friends like to call me. I didn't particularly like my name. It sounds so old-fashioned. I heard Edward complain about his name too, but his just made him sound more like a prince.

Before I could say anything, Emmett got up and started screaming like a girl. Of course. It all came flooding back to my memory now. In my surprise at seeing _him_ again, I had forgotten that Edward and Emmett were best friends since the day they met. Although they always pulled pranks on me claiming I was the world most annoying little sister, and I spent most of my time hiding in the safety of my room while they played games in Emmett's room, I knew from the moment I entered fifth grade I was in love with Edward. As the years went by, however, the age difference of three years seemed to only grow. It was apparent Edward did not think of me in the same way I thought of him. I knew it, of course. That did not stop me from thinking about him. He was the sole reason I was yet to receive my first kiss, my first date, my first _everything_.

When I saw him with _his_ first girlfriend, Tanya, it just about killed me. She was beautiful. Perfect for him. But she was not _me_. I thought if I waited for him long enough, he would realize how perfect we were for each other, you know, like in those movies. That never happened between us. When my parents announced that we were to move to Portland, I freaked out. I was _still_ waiting for his to have his epiphany.

"Oh my GOD! You're LITTLE BELLY BELLA?!" the outburst snapped me from my thoughts. I _hated_ that nickname. Little Belly Bella sounded like a name for little four-year olds, not a grown woman of eighteen, not to mentioned Edward practically yelled it out loud in the crowded juice bar. All heads snapped in my direction. I, being my usual hate-attention self, blushed a deep shade of red I was infamous for.

"Haha! It _is_ little Belly Bella! I almost didn't recognize you if it hadn't been for that huge brother of yours," Edward chuckled at me when he saw my unmistakable blush.

_Wow_ I thought_ he's actually paying attention to me! Maybe being called Little Belly Bella wasn't so bad after all_. Of course, as soon as I thought that something happened that made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Wait. _Little Belly Bella?_ You never told me that," I heard Alice say, trying to smother her laughter. Shoot! How could I have forgotten that Alice would be there waiting for me? This was not going well. She was Edward's little sister. I did not need my best friend to remind me of his HORRIBLE nickname for me for the rest of my life.

--

_What do you think about my first chapter of my first FanFic? Please R&R! _


	2. Determination

Chapter Two EPOV (Edward)

3

Pineapple and Mango

_Hello! I'm so happy that my first FanFic received so many hits and favorites!! Also many thanks go to _hunterjumpertwilightfan _and others for reviewing. It helps a LOT with writing when I get reviews, as I found. So thank you!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer

**Determination**

**Chapter Two EPOV (Edward)**

Little Bella was here! I couldn't believe how much she had changed since out last meeting, but she was gorgeous. All those memories, of me trying to get her attention by making fun of her, came flooding back.

I knew that was being mean to her, that she didn't like it when I put frogs in her pillow or when I put silly putties all over her ponytails. I knew all that, of course. That didn't stop me from doing that.

In my immature mind, I somehow thought that was the only way to get her attention. I now know better. She probably thought I was the biggest jerk ever.

When she came up to the counter of the place I worked, I just stammered. Why couldn't I have been working at a cooler place like the Sports store or something like that when she met me again after too many long years? That was not the least of my problems once Alice, Bella's best friend and my baby sister, bounded into the place I worked. It just happened to be the time I was embarrassing her yet again like the old times about her name.

"Wait. _Little Belly Bella?_ You never told me that," my little pixie of a sister's bell-like voice filled the pause in our conversation. She loved making Bella blush, ever since she first met.

"Al-lice… Don't call me that," Bella whispered in a quiet voice. So she _didn't_ like it. I almost whacked myself over the head for making her go through the embarrassing nickname against her will for so many years.

Emmett's voice boomed over the girls' quiet argument. "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!! LET'S GO TO BIG SURF!!" (_A/N Big Surf is an amazing water park in Arizona. It has fake waves you can surf on and everything!!) _

"Uh…" Bella said with a smirk. "It's December."

"I know that. But it's still seventy degrees here and sunny," My oaf of a best friend replied as if he had it all under control.

I had to intervene because I knew this sibling quarrel could go on for hours without any conclusion. "Actually, Emmett, believe it or not, this is our winter weather and the pool is closed until OUR summer season starts."

"But… But… It's WARM!" Emmett tried to argue.

"I'm taking Little Belly Bella here shopping with Rose!!" Alice chirped. I could see Bella visibly cringe. If anyone has ever had the misfortune to be at the mall with Alice, he/she would be in for six hours of constant walking, two hours of trying on clothes, and a week of swollen ankles and sore legs.

I pitched in. "Actually, I was going to ask all of you to go to the movies. You know, for old time's sake." All I could think was _whoa. What did I just say?_

Everyone was grinning at Bella and I. Except Bella and I. Bella just looked at me thankfully for rescuing her from Alice's evil shopping trip. But was that the only reason for asking her, I mean _everyone_, to the movies?

I knew she didn't like me. All those years of teasing and making her cry from embarrassment must have made her hate me. But she didn't look like she hated me at that moment. So maybe I had a chance after all.

Then I set my new goal of the winter. In these short two and a half weeks of winter break, I would make her fall in love with me.

**BPOV**

I was utterly confused at this point. Edward went from this teasing, mean, older brother's best friend guy to this amazingly nice and considerate gentleman who rescued me from a torturous shopping trip. Did that mean that he didn't like me anymore and thought I was not worth taking time and effort to be close to while teasing me? Or did he actually care for me and wanted to spare me pain?

I was leaning on the latter because I knew anyone who knew Alice well enough would never mess with her plans unless you wanted to face the wrath of her evil paybacks later. But Alice didn't look too mad as she looked at Edward and me after his remark that saved my feet from aching for a week.

My mind was so jumbled. So many things happened that contradict each other than I didn't know what I was feeling, or supposed to be feeling, or what others were feeling.

"What do you want to see, Bella?" Edward's velvet voice shook me out of my reverie.

"I…" Get a grip, Bella! You don't have to look like a tomato head to answer that question! "What about Enchanted?" I whispered.

I knew I looked like a stupid immature little girl. I mean, what kind of an eighteen year-olds watch Disney princess movies like that? Well, me. Alice and I watch that kind of Disney princess movies.

I hated pink. I hated girly things, including shopping. But one thing I never seem to grow out of was the Disney movies. They always teach you different lessons, just like Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet.

"But you've seen that one twice already!! Can't you just wait until the movie comes out on DVD? You already have the soundtrack! Please don't make me watch that again… I think I have all the lines memorized," whined Emmett.

Again, Edward came to my rescue. "I think we should let her watch whatever she wants to since it's her first day back."

"But it's my first day back too! That's hardly fair, Eddie…"

"First of all, Do Not call me Eddie EVER again. Second, stop whining. It's kind of weird watching a six foot eight guy with muscles like the Hulk whine over what movie his little sister wants to watch. Lastly, dude, you're transferring over to ASU this fall. You're going to be LIVING here. Just get over it, will you?" Edward reasoned.

Another thought hit me while they were having the conversation. Who was Rose? I asked Alice about this.

"Oh, Rosalie Hale. She and her twin brother, Jasper, live next door to us. Jasper and Edward are, like, best friends. Well, except for Emmet, that is. And Rosalie, Rose, is really nice. Awesome shopping partner. You'll love her."

Great. That was all I needed, another shopaholic to torture me. Then I caught onto the conversation Emmet and Edward were having about Rosalie. Apparently, Edward was describing her in a different way than his sister.

"…she's so hot. You're gonna flip when you see her. She has the longest legs ever. And her hair feels like clouds. I'm not even kidding," I heard Edward say.

I couldn't believe it. He LIKED Rose? After all those years that I'd known him, he was the biggest jerk ever towards me until that day, and he was describing Rosalie like she was some goddess.

I then made a promise to myself. I would make Edward Anthony Mason Cullen fall madly in love with me, Isabella Marie Swan, before this two and a half week break was over.

_You like? Please R&R!! Reviews make writers WANT to write!!_


End file.
